(a) Field of Invention
This invention relates to a process for destroying PCBs and PCBs in PCB containing fluids and oils using solid oxidants in the presence of a concentrated acid at ambient temperature.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Polychlorinated biphenyls (PCBs) have been widely used as insulating materials in electrical equipment, heat exchange liquids, plasticizers and for other industrial applications. It has been determined, however, that PCBs and other polyhalogenated organic compounds are a source of ecological problems including toxic effects on humans, animals, vegetation, soil and air. As a result, the use of PCBs is now banned in many countries including Canada and the U.S. However, safe disposal of waste PCBs still remains a problem due to the very nature of halogenated hydrocarbons, i.e., high stability to chemical and biological degradation and production of toxic compounds.
A number of methods have been proposed to destroy polychlorinated biphenyls and other halogenated hydrocarbons. Some of the proposed methods employ a high temperature treatment and therefore carry the risk of air pollution due to the emission of noxious fumes and vapors in the environment. Also, incineration as a way to dispose of hazardous chemicals in general has a notable drawback in that it requires substantial energy consumption.
A number of patents exist on the decomposition reactions of halogenated organic compounds stimulated by the use of various forms of radiation, e.g., UV, microwave, solar energy, etc. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,345,983; 4,632,742; 4,432,344 and 4,549,528).
There is, however, still a need for a safe and efficient process for the destruction of halogenated or polyhalogenated hydrocarbons, where the risks associated with high temperature treatment would be eliminated.